In the Best Interests of the Child
by MaryDidYouKnow
Summary: Updated with Sexis Scene - Alexis is pregnant. How does a tough as nails attorney guarantee the best interests of two children?
1. Voices

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Voices  
  
She was dressed in her best suit. The one that told judges she was right and the opposition was wrong. She straightened her spine and stepped to her apartment door. "We can do this Little Blue."  
  
She heard the faint chime of the elevator in the hall, took a deep breath, and put her hand on the doorknob.  
  
He was talking to someone as he got off the elevator. "Probably Johnny" she thought. Then a voice answered back.  
  
Carly.  
  
"Not ideal, but I won't have to wonder how long until she knows." she turned the knob.  
  
Then a third voice joined the conversation.  
  
Michael.  
  
Even through the door he sounded happy. How many times had she really heard him happy? The times she was with Jason on his court approved visits. The day Sonny stopped sign a new contract on his way to the park with Michael and Carly. That day just a few weeks ago when she told him his Mommy was safe with Uncle Sonny and would be home soon.  
  
How many times had she seen him being only partially happy? The times where he screamed for Jason or Sonny, usually from AJ's lap. The times when he tried to look brave as he left with Letica. How had he looked during the last few weeks when his mother had been dead? At first she had been too busy keep track of Taggert to go check, then too ashamed. For a while, she had killed the Michael's family and once again had opened the door for a monster to walk into his life.  
  
She had already done that to him once before. Tony Jones walked the street because she had put herself above Michael, then Carly nearly died for the same reason. She turned the knob back. Despite her plans and rehearsed speeches, she knew what Sonny would do when he found out. Like she told Carly, she could give Sonny something Carly couldn't.  
  
Her mother had given Mikos Cassidine something Helena couldn't, then her daughters had paid the price. Alexis wouldn't repeat her mother's mistakes.  
  
Dear Kristina and Nikolas,  
  
I am going to visit Stephan for a while. Don't worry Kristina, I just decided you were right I did need a vacation. I will call you soon.  
  
Alexis Davis 


	2. Plans

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: THANK-YOU everyone who gave me feedback and a special thanks to my best friend for being my beta reader.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Plans  
  
"Something is wrong." Stephan thought to himself. Alexis had been with him for nearly three weeks and something was wrong. She said everything was all right, but he knew better.  
  
In the first place, Alexis said she wanted a vacation. Alexis did not take vacations. Even if she did why didn't she remain in Port Charles and spend time with Kristina?  
  
In the second place, for someone on a vacation she seemed to be working very hard. He had seen her working on several contracts. Then there was the morning he had found her pacing in the parlor muttering about families not needing to be 'Leave it to Beaver' (whatever 'Leave it to Beaver' was) to raise healthy well adjusted children. When she noticed him she had actually been startled and explained that she was practicing closing remarks for a custody case. Alexis was never startled. She also had only taken one custody case that he knew of and while he did not keep close tabs on Michael Morgan, he was fairly positive that all of that had been settled a while ago.  
  
Finally, for someone taking a vacation to spend time with her brother, he had seen very little of her. Even now she was out of the house heading toward the beach.  
  
He would give her two more days. Then, he would take matters into his own hands. In the mean time, there were some investment reports he needed to look at.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her time was running out. In two days she had no doubt that Stephan would start digging into her life behind her back, possibly even in front of it, to discover what was going on. She needed to have her plan in motion before that happened if she wanted to stay in control of the situation.  
  
Now she just needed to decide on which plan to implement.  
  
Plan number 1 was to simply return home. She would have to tell Sonny of course, but it simply wouldn't change anything. She would hire a nanny, Letica could probably recommend someone, arrange for a 2-week maternity leave, and let Kristina decorate the nursery. She had told Sonny that she would take responsibilities for any consequences and Sonny would respect that. Oh, Sonny would be a part of her child's life. She would draw up the correct paperwork to ensure he would get custody in the event of her death. Also, by living right across the hall Sonny could see her daughter as often as he could want. It would not be the 'Brady Bunch', but it would be a nice stable life. Well until the next time Sonny blew up his penthouse or someone did it for him.  
  
Plan number 2 was to move. Not too far, maybe that cottage Nicholas rented from Jax was available. It was in a quiet area. She would have to hire someone to take care of the yard or trees or whatever. She wouldn't have to run into Carly nearly as often and distance from Sonny would be good too. He wouldn't always be around to barge into her home and life whenever he felt like it. Yes, some distance would be good for everyone. Sonny and Michael could take her daughter to the park while she worked on the coffee business contracts and then Sonny and Michael would go home to Carly. Three rational adults could handle this situation. All right, calling Carly rational in relation to Sonny, or possibly anything, was questionable on good days. On bad days, Carly was known to do unpredictable things that ended up getting innocent people hurt. Michael and his father of the moment usually ended up being the victims. It had been her disgust of this tendency, mixed in with some guilt, which had resulted in her becoming Michael's lawyer in the first place. It had also resulted in her 'vacation' here.  
  
Plan 3 was to start over. Create a whole new life away from Port Charles for her and her child. Stephan had started over and it seemed to agree with him. There would be no claims on her. She could truly run her life her way. No fighting with Ned or Jax over her friendship with Sonny. No Carly sniping at her every day. She would not have to worry about getting shot every time she left a police station. She would stay in contact with her family. Kristina might even come with her when she moved. However, she could go back to the fully independent, successful life she had in New York before Stephan and duty had called her to Port Charles. It did mean giving up all the friends she had made in Port Charles; it would be just her and her daughter. She wouldn't lie about her child's father. She would tell her daughter all about Sonny.  
  
"Your father is condescending, controlling, stubborn, morally challenged, loyal, and a nice guy, for a criminal," she told her daughter.  
  
He was also a friend she didn't want to hurt. Slipping away with his child in the middle of the night, even if she was trying to save both her daughter and his son from heartache, would hurt him.  
  
So she was back at the beginning, her time was running out and she needed to decide on a plan. 


	3. Tomorrow

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, I have been on vacation. THANK-YOU everyone who gave me feedback, please continue to feed my ego. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Tomorrow  
  
Her life was about staying in control. You stay in control then your life works fine. You lose control and you end up with a baby on the way, ducking your best friend, lying to your brother, avoiding your sister, avoiding a six year old, suffering insane comments from your best friend's wife, and a month of work piled on you desk.  
  
So above all she needed to stay in control.  
  
To stay in control you had to have a plan.  
  
"We have a plan," she told her daughter.  
  
She would stay in the penthouse she loved for the first year or so. It was a practical decision that would allow easy access to the hospital, restaurants and other life sustaining services needed to care for a baby. Kristina would decorate the nursery. When her daughter needed more of a yard she would move to a house that provided a safe place to play. She would get nanny recommendations from Letica; she might even ask Laura or Bobbie for input on this. Sonny would have visitation, but final decisions on her and her daughter's life would be up to Alexis. Carly would not like it at first, but once she realized that Alexis and her daughter (Natalie? Katherine? Mary?) was not a threat to her position, then she would settle down. Michael could keep his family and Alexis would keep hers.  
  
"We are going to have a good life here and you will be surrounded by family who loves you," she assured her daughter.  
  
The only trick was making sure her plan was foolproof. This was why her bed now looked like a bookstore had exploded. She had books on pregnancy, the baby's first year, baby names, and baby safety. That was also why she had a 4pm appointment with Luke Spencer.  
  
She had always known what Sonny's main occupation involved. She also had her front door as a reminder that Sonny's occupation was not kept at the office. She had never wanted to know even the most general of details before, now she couldn't afford not too. Her daughter's safety was too important to leave up to someone else, even Sonny. Carly may be able to sit up in her room and trust that Sonny would make everything all right, Alexis was not. Luke understood the world Sonny worked in, was not one to protect anyone from the truth, and was trustworthy, as long as the Cassidines were not directly involved. So she had an appointment with Luke Spencer in 20 minutes, even if she had not exactly told Luke about it yet.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"And we got to see how the sails got tied to the rail, and where they fixed the sails, and were they steered the boat, and.Sorry Ms. Davis" Michael interrupted his field trip explanation to apologize to his neighbor for backing out of the elevator and into her.  
  
"Alexis," Sonny's eyes flew up from Michael to look at her face. "Did you enjoy your vacation?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"It's alright Michael. Yes, I did enjoy my vacation, but I now have work and appointments to get caught up on. Enjoy your afternoon." Alexis slid past the pair and into the elevator, pushing the close button, before either man could say another word.  
  
"I'll tell him tomorrow," she reassured her daughter. "I just need today to ensure that everything is alright for you and Michael."  
  
Sonny looked at the elevator door. Something was wrong, seriously wrong, with Alexis and he needed to find out what.  
  
"I haven't even told you the best part Uncle Sonny." Michael started again.  
  
Sonny smiled down at his son, "What was the best part?" Today he would enjoy his time with Michael. Tomorrow he would help Alexis with her problem. 


	4. The Appointment

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay, it took me a while to get the rhythm going. THANK-YOU everyone who gave me feedback, please continue to feed my ego. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Appointment  
  
Alexis waited patiently in Luke's office. She used the time to prepare for this meeting just like she would for any other witness questioning. She had to handle Luke carefully if she wanted to get the information she need and not have him meddle in her business.  
  
Her cover story was simple: she was gathering impartial information about Sonny to use against any "expert" witnesses that AJ's lawyer might call during Michael's custody case. The perfect part was that, while AJ was not currently suing for custody, it was not a strict lie since it was only a matter of time before he did.  
  
Luke was the only person she could go to that would both give her the straight answers she needed to protect her daughter and would not report back to Sonny about her questions. Luke's own personality ensured that she was safe. Luke wouldn't tell people he liked that the sky was blue. He was hardly going to talk to AJ or Carly, who he certainly didn't care for, about anything let alone a conversation he had with her.  
  
"I really, REALLY mean it this time, CLAUDE YOU'RE FIRED!" Luke slammed into the room.  
  
In the seconds before Luke noticed her presence, Alexis had time to wonder if Claude would take Luke up on the sanity saving offer this time.  
  
"Well, what did I do to earn the pleasure of your company Natasha?" Luke said as he caught sight of her.  
  
"You don't have that much money," Alexis responded.  
  
"I'm sure we can find a mutual beneficial way to work off my debt," Luke leered.  
  
"How about you pay Mr. Baldwin's bill so he will stop harassing me?"  
  
"That shyster, I paid him what his defense was worth," Luke shot back.  
  
"Mr. Baldwin is a good lawyer. However, I am here today to discuss my client," Alexis returned.  
  
"Sonny and I haven't been partners in several years, I have no problems with His Junior Majesty, and I don't even have Count Vlads phone number," Luke leaned back in his chair, "So what use is little old me going to be to the Courtroom Goddess?"  
  
"I am interested in you as an impartial expert in a specific field," she stated.  
  
"I am an expert at many things Sweet Lady, you are going to have to narrow it down," Luke quipped.  
  
"What type of danger could Mr. Corenthos' alleged business dealings be to Michael Morgan?" Alexis stated.  
  
She had his full attention now, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong, but AJ is now married and Carly was dead."  
  
"Yes, but you can't keep even a bad Spencer down." Luke said. "I thought this was all settled. Even if Carly stayed dead Barbara Jean gets custody and Sonny gets weekend visits. Your standard amicable divorce without the marriage."  
  
"With AJ peeping over the fence? Besides, where a child is involved nothing is ever too settled." Alexis said.  
  
After a moment, Luke shrugged and once again leaned back in his chair. "As long as Sonny is in control of his territory with no one trying to become the Sonny the Second everything is fine. However, there is always someone trying to become the next great king."  
  
"Then why has Michael been safe so far?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Guards with big guns. Although as I recall, that didn't stop Sorrel," Luke said. "Don't delude yourself that these people wouldn't hurt Michael if they could get to him. The smarter ones find other ways to try first and the dumber ones don't live long enough to get that close."  
  
"If Sonny is really that dangerous to Michael, why don't you support AJ in his fight for custody?" Alexis asked.  
  
"I didn't say Sonny was a danger to Michael; just that his business associates were. By that logic I shouldn't be allowed near my kids because your Stepmommy from Hell could walk by. If a turf war gets going Michael could be caught in the cross-fire the same as any other Prince." Luke said straight to her eyes. "However, AJ would tie my sister up to watch as he drove Michael into a tree. While I can credit Lila with a lot, I don't think she is spry enough anymore to be Michael's bodyguard."  
  
"Well, thank-you for your time Mr. Spencer. I will let you know if I need anything else," Alexis rose to leave.  
  
"Be careful princess," Luke said in a quiet voice," You may have been raised in Satan's rec-room, but you were a useful hostage there. You really are nothing to these people."  
  
Alexis looked at the man who killed her father and took his warning to heart. As she left Luke's club she whispered, "Don't trust Luke to be straightforward little one, but if your life is ever in danger, trust him to get you out safe. As long as you don't remind him you are in any way related to the Cassidines." 


	5. Announcement

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you everyone who has given me feedback. Please continue to give me comments. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Announcement  
  
Once again, she was dressed in her best suit. Alexis knew that this time she didn't need to go to him. Michael had granted her a reprieve yesterday, but her time had just run out.  
  
Two sharp knocks and it was time for her plan to begin.  
  
Alexis straightened her spine, strode across the floor, and opened the door for him.  
  
"Hello Alexis, how was your vacation?" Sonny asked as he entered her apartment.  
  
"Fine," Alexis answered. "We have several things to go over today." She turned away to pick the contracts up off her desk.  
  
"Did you enjoy being back in Greece?" Sonny inquired.  
  
"Actually it was the Caribbean. We need to go over your contracts with Cleveland, Pittsburgh, and Philadelphia," she continued as she flipped through the papers in her hands.  
  
"I thought Cleveland and Pittsburgh weren't up yet. Do we have a problem?" Sonny asked.  
  
"There is no problem. I am going to be taking some time off in a few months so I wanted to get these contracts settled." She still could not look him in the eye.  
  
"Going back to spend more time with Stefan?"  
  
Alexis finally raised her eyes from the contracts and looked straight at him, "Actually, I will be taking maternity leave," she stated in a calm voice.  
  
Sonny just sat there.  
  
For just a moment Alexis savored the fact that for the first time in their relationship, it was Sonny who was not in control of the conversation.  
  
"Congratulations," he said. "When will you be taking time off?"  
  
"There is no need for you to do any math. I said I would take care of any consequences and I will," Alexis stated.  
  
What little express that had been on his face was now gone. "Take care of it," he repeated.  
  
Alexis nodded her head. "This is my child," she stated.  
  
"Your child," he said in a soft tone.  
  
"Yes," she said firmly.  
  
Alexis put her glasses back on and once again got back down to business, "I will of course be getting a list of lawyers for you to select a temporary replacement from. Now in Cleveland I think we can go up another quarter percent.."  
  
Sonny stopped listening to Alexis. She was pregnant. For just a second he let himself imagine what their son would look like. Whether he would take after Alexis or himself. Would he be someone totally different; someone who had her smile and his eyes?  
  
".you have been a reliable supplier. The rest of the contract has not changed."  
  
Then Deke's voice sneered, "Didn't you hear her, this is Her child. Why would someone as classy as her let you anywhere near her kid? What can you give it except a headstone?"  
  
".on page 33 there is some language that I believe could cause some problems."  
  
"I don't turn my back on my responsibilities," Sonny interrupted.  
  
"Of course not," she responded. "You have been a wonderful father to Michael and I am sure you will have a positive relationship with my child."  
  
"You were sick before your trip. Have you seen a doctor?" Sonny asked.  
  
"I am perfectly healthy. As I was saying, I think you should restructure the language on page 33," Alexis said.  
  
"Did you have a real breakfast this morning?" Sonny inquired.  
  
Alexis looked at him over her glasses, "Don't do that. I don't need you to take care of me. I am healthy, I have been eating regular meals, and I am taking my vitamins."  
  
Alexis took off her glasses, "We are going to need to make some ground rules. First and foremost is that just because I am pregnant does not give you the right to attempt to run my life. I will not stop you from trying to be a part of my child's life. I know what it is like to be a stranger to your own father and I don't want that for her. However, if you feel the need to mother hen someone, then I am sure Carly is waiting for you next door. I see no reason why this should affect our relationship at all. You have your family and I have mine."  
  
"Do I get any say in this?" Sonny asked.  
  
"What could you say? That you are going to leave the woman and child you love in a move that is guaranteed to make you miserable, Carly hysterical, and me crazy? Not to mention what it would do both to Michael and my child," Alexis said.  
  
The look on Sonny's face told Alexis that he had not even considered this, "You are my friend and I want you happy. You have your family back and I am not going to stand by and let you throw it away. We both know how precious happy homes are; don't throw yours away. Don't worry about the two of us. If I can take care of the Cassidines, one little baby should be no problem."  
  
Before Sonny could say anything there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Uncle Sonny, Mommy said that if you were through we could go to the park," Michael's excited voice came through the door."  
  
Alexis opened the door and smiled down at the boy waiting with his Johnny shaped shadow. "I am all done with him," she assured the boy. "You can take him out to play now."  
  
"Thanks Ms. Davis, I need to show Uncle Sonny how high I can go on the swings," Michael said.  
  
Sonny walked through the door to Michael with his eyes never leaving Alexis. "We will go over that last contract later," he promised.  
  
Alexis looked him in the eye and said, "You go take care of your family. I will take care of everything else." She firmly closed the door on the men.  
  
Alexis listened to the group go across the hall and then sat down on the stairs. "I really will take care of everything for both you and your brother," she assured her daughter. "All right little one, your father knows, I will tell the family tonight, and then all we need is to pick out a name. What do you think about Abigail?" 


	6. No More Luck

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry for taking so long. I had a hard time getting between chapter 5 and chapter 7. Thank you everyone who has given me feedback. Please continue to give me comments. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: No More Luck  
  
Alexis sighed as she sat down on the park bench. This was the first break she had been able to grab in days. At work, she had been busy catching up on the backlog her sudden vacation had created. At home, she spent all her time fielding congratulations and questions from everyone she had ever met.  
  
The night she had told Sonny about the baby she had broken the news to Kristina and Nicholas in person and Stephan by phone. With all three she refused to name a father and insisted that this baby was hers and hers alone.  
  
Predictably, Kristina had told Ned and Jax by lunch the next day.  
  
Ned had found her first. She had really regretted taking the easy way out by letting her sister break the news to him when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "So, I hear you finally found something even Sonny will have to share you with."  
  
"This has nothing to do with Sonny," she had told him.  
  
He had watched her for a minute then said, "I want you happy and safe Alexis, both of you."  
  
She had reassured him the best way she could. Somehow, through all the mess of their breakup they had remained friends and she didn't want to lose that. When he had left the might have beens were no longer in his eyes.  
  
"You're going to like Ned little one," she told her daughter.  
  
Jax had been easier. He had given her his standard stay away from Sonny speech. She had countered with her standard I can take care of myself speech. Actually, she got off much easier then she hoped for. Alexis suspected that she had Skye to thank for distracting Jax. Ever since Jax had started seeing Ned's new cousin he had less time to meddle in Alexis' life.  
  
"Despite what your father says, Jax is a good friend. If a little too meddlesome at times," she informed her daughter.  
  
The other reason Jax had let her off so easy could have been Carly. Jax had somehow formed a friendship with his new partner. Alexis suspected he was now getting a front seat view for one of Carly's famous meltdowns thus leaving him wanting to avoid the subject whenever possible.  
  
The same night Alexis had told her family, Sonny had told Carly. Alexis knew this because the argument and slamming doors had been audible in her penthouse and possibly throughout the entire building. So far Carly had not expressed her viewpoint on the subject to Alexis in person. Alexis couldn't help wondering how long her luck on that front would last.  
  
Alexis knew her luck in avoiding Sonny would run out soon. She had been able to avoid the continuation of their discussion for three days now. She had a feeling that was some kind of a record where Sonny was concerned. There would be a continuation. Sonny was persistent, especially about family. In the end though, she would win.  
  
"Your father is stubborn, but he wants the best for you," she said. Her way was the best way.  
  
Alexis glanced at her watch and sighed. Her fifteen minutes were up and she was due for a client meeting. She picked up her briefcase and headed off through the park. She was nearly to the entrance by the playscape when her luck ran out.  
  
"Well if it isn't the husband stealing Ms. Davis," Carly said in disgust.  
  
Alexis sighed. Ask and ye shall receive, she thought. Well at least here there wasn't a possibility of having vases thrown at her.  
  
"Carly," Alexis said as she turned to face Carly. Carly was standing just outside the swing area. Michael was swinging.  
  
"Well I guess you are pretty pleased with yourself. You found a way to trap Sonny," Carly continued.  
  
"Carly I don't know what you have been told or what fantastical scenario your brain has concocted, but Sonny and I are just friends," Alexis said.  
  
"Oh come on, you are still trying to play Miss Innocent? You know Sonny will never abandon his child. He will do everything for it. Even give up his own happiness," Carly said. "So you win, the only way you could."  
  
"I think you are confusing us Carly. You are the one who uses a child to trap what ever man you want at the moment," Alexis returned.  
  
"Yes, the great Alexis Davis preaching from her pedestal. You are not fooling me, I know what you are," Carly snarled. "Come on Michael we need to get home," she called.  
  
"Do we have to?" Michael whined.  
  
"Yes," Carly said and Michael jumped off the swing and started to shuffle toward them.  
  
Carly turned back to Alexis, "Just remember, I have his heart." Then she started toward her son.  
  
"Mrs. Corinthos," a man called out. Alexis looked toward the voice and saw two men approaching.  
  
Carly stopped, "Yes."  
  
They lifted their hands. All Alexis could think was, "This time I can see the guns." 


	7. The World Stopped

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Authors Notes: Thank you everyone who has given me feedback. Please continue to give me comments. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: The World Stopped  
  
Alexis heard a shot, saw Carly fall, and saw blood.  
  
The world stopped and all Alexis could hear were her mother's last words to her, "Take Kristina and hide."  
  
When the world started again Alexis was sitting in a corner of the Spoon Island stables clutching Michael.  
  
"Alexis, it's OK," Ned murmured as if she was a startled horse. "Let me have Michael."  
  
"I'm OK," Kristina added in a worried voice. "I'm right here; just let Ned take Michael outside. We can stay here and hide if you want to."  
  
For a moment all Alexis could do is wonder at what was wrong with both of them? Of course Ned could play with Michael if he wanted to. Why did she and Kristina need to hide?  
  
"I want Mommy and Uncle Sonny," a small voice beside her whimpered.  
  
Michael. Carly. Oh God!  
  
Luke's voice reminded her, "Guards with big guns."  
  
Alexis let one hand drop to her abdomen and squeezed Michael one more time. Then she looked up at Ned and the Cassidine Gatekeeper said, "Kristina, take Michael up to the house and see if Mrs. Lansbury has some of her famous cookies for him. Ned and I will be with you in a moment."  
  
"I want Mommy and Uncle Sonny," Michael said.  
  
Alexis looked at Michael. What lie had her father told her to reassure her everything would be all right? What had he said to convince her that the blood on her hands didn't belong to her own mother? She didn't even remember.  
  
Kristina stepped into the breech, "Well of course you do. They are going to come and meet us at the main house. What do you say we just start on some cookies while we wait?"  
  
Kristina would be a wonderful aunt, Alexis thought. Michael didn't believe her, not really, but he grasped her hand and the hope she had given him. Kristina spared her one last worried glance as she left the barn with Michael.  
  
"What is going on?" Ned asked as the pair stepped out of earshot.  
  
"Carly and I were talking in the park when two men came towards us. They shot Carly. I grabbed Michael and came here," Alexis stated flatly.  
  
"Alexis, are you all right?" Ned asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I need to call the hospital and the police to see what Carly's condition is."  
  
"Why did you come here?" Ned asked.  
  
"I will probably need to make a statement today, but I'm sure I can convince the police to wait and take Michael's statement later," Alexis continued as she stood up.  
  
"Alexis, is that all that happened?" Ned pushed.  
  
"Also, I need to call Sonny and Bobbie and let them know where Michael is," Alexis quickly answered as she headed out of the stable.  
  
Ned fell into step beside her. After a sideways look that told Alexis he was far from done discussing this with her he said, "I can call GH and see if I can use the Quartermaine name to help Michael for once."  
  
Alexis gave Ned a small smile of thanks for dropping his questions and helping her.  
  
Ned pulled out his cell phone began tracking down information. Alexis didn't bother to listen she just kept a running mantra going to her daughter. "I promise, I am still going to make sure that everything is alright for you and Michael." 


	8. Phone Calls

Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
Authors Note: I'm Very Sorry about taking so long to update this story. I got caught in an extreme case of not knowing where to go with this story. Also, about a week after I started this story I started another one that would not let go of my brain. To everyone I have left dangling I apologize. I do fully intend to continue this story to its logical (or illogical) conclusion. For those of us (like me) who no longer can separate out exactly where this diverged from the Cannon I will try to list plot points I am going to ignore/assume hadn't happened yet. 1) Alexis told Sonny about Davis-Corinthos Jr. before ANYONE else found out. 2) Carly and Jax are still friends and run Club 101. 3) Alcazar does not exist. (Sorry, Brenda is dead. I don't know her well enough to write her). 4) Kristina Cassidine (sister) is alive.  
  
If you have any questions please ask me and I will try to answer them in electronic person or in the next author note.  
  
As always thanks to my beta reader (see Ned is still alive in this one). Please give me feedback (I really, really like your kind words).  
  
PS. "Who shot Carly?" I don't know (Ask my beta reader, we have discussed this at length. No it wasn't me.ok it was but I needed to scare Sonny and give Alexis some interesting stuff to react to.). Really, pre-planning a story usually just gets me in trouble.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Phone Calls  
  
She heard the phone ring for the third time and hung-up. She hadn't really expected him to be at home. In fact she had devoutly hoped he wouldn't be at home. She didn't want to be the one that told him. Didn't want to hear the guilt creep into his voice before he could cover it up with icy control.  
  
Alexis looked around Nicholas' library to gain strength before she picked up the phone again. "At least someone got Carly to the hospital," she told herself. Ned had not been able to get a detailed description on her condition, but Carly was still alive. No matter what she wouldn't have to tell Sonny his wife was dead. Wouldn't have to tell Sonny that she had left Carly to die alone on the sidewalk.  
  
"Stop it," she ordered herself. She needed to call Sonny and let him know that Michael was alright, at least physically. Let him know that Michael was sitting at the kitchen table surrounded by Kristin, Ned, Nicholas, Gia, and Mrs. Lansbury eating cookies. Let him know that she was still taking care of everything else.  
  
If only her hand would stop shaking long enough so she could dial.  
  
"Did you get in touch with Sonny?" Nicholas asked from the doorway.  
  
How long had Nicholas been standing there? "No, he isn't at home. I am going to try his cell phone," she responded. She squared her shoulders, picked-up the phone and dialed Sonny's cell phone number.  
  
One ring. Two rings. Three.  
  
"Corinthos!" a voice barked.  
  
He knew. She didn't have to tell him. She forced herself to stay standing.  
  
"Michael is fine," she answered.  
  
"Alexis? Are you sure? Where?" Sonny asked in rapid-fire succession. In the background she could hear other voices trying to interrupt him. The two loudest sounded like Bobbie and Detective Taggert.  
  
"I'm sure. Michael is with me here at Wyndamiere. We told him you are on your way. You need to come pick him up," she told Sonny.  
  
"I'm on my way," Sonny responded before hanging up the phone.  
  
Alexis put down the phone and looked up at Nicholas still standing in the doorway. "Sonny is on his way here. Could you please make sure the launch is waiting for him at the docks?" She asked Nicholas.  
  
Nicholas nodded his head. "Are you really ok?" He asked.  
  
"I'm fine," she assured him. Nicholas stared at her. She returned his gaze steadily. Men shooting at her could cause her to run, but she could still stare down her nephew. He finally left the room.  
  
She allowed herself to drop into the desk chair. She closed her eyes and dropped a hand protectively over her daughter. "We are all fine, little one. I just need to make one more phone call and then we will go have a cookie with Michael."  
  
Alexis forced her eyes open, reached for the phone, and dialed Detective Taggert's cell phone.  
  
Remember what is important. Remember your promise. You still have to make sure that everything is alright for the children.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As the hospital elevator inched its way down to the lobby Sonny leaned against that back wall. For just a moment he let the emotional roller coaster ride of the last two hours roll over him.  
  
Anger, worry, and guilt had been his constant companions since Bobbie had called with the news that Carly had been shot. His anger that someone had dared to hurt his family carried him as he barked orders out to his men. However, as his car raced toward General Hospital, worry and guilt started to joined the anger.  
  
The worry ate at him while he sat with Bobbie in the waiting area. He tried to reassure both them both that Carly was a fighter. Carly would be all right, because there was just no other possible outcome. Carly had survived the car accident and she would survive this too. The guilt just mocked him.  
  
It was his decision to back off and give her a few days to get used to the idea of Alexis having his child. That decision could cost Carly her life. The choices he had made to get where he was today could cost Carly her life.  
  
Then Taggert had swaggered up to them. "Well, should I even bother to ask if you have any idea who did this?"  
  
Sonny had been almost grateful to see him. Glad to have someone, even as annoying and useless as Taggert, to distract him from his thoughts. "Isn't that supposed to be your job Taggert?" he had responded.  
  
"Are you going to let me do my job?" Taggert had questioned.  
  
"I have no problem with you trying to catch the criminals. Do you know how to do that?" he had snapped back.  
  
Seeing the look on Taggert's face had been the closest thing to a bright spot since this nightmare began. However, once Taggert had forced his fists to unclench, Taggert had delivered the deathblow. "Well then you will have no problem with letting me speak to Ms. Davis and Michael."  
  
It was Bobbie who had voice the question, "Why would you need to talk to Michael or Alexis?"  
  
Taggert looked almost sorry for having to tell Bobbie. "According to witnesses both Ms. Davis and Michael was with Mrs. Corinthos when she was shot. It would be best to speak with them as soon as possible."  
  
It had taken them several minutes to determine that no one knew where Alexis and Michael were. Even then Sonny wasn't sure Taggert was convinced. Sonny didn't care what Taggert believed. One thought kept running through his head, "Alexis, Michael, and Alexis' child had been there with Carly."  
  
Bobbie was confident they were both fine. Sonny knew better.  
  
Michael was his son and Alexis was carrying his child. They were both dead. Never had a single one of his children been this close to danger and survived. Another one of his children had died before even taking its first breath. Once again taking his mother, Sonny's best friend, with him. Then there was Michael. Sonny had almost let himself believe that Michael was safe from the curse because he hadn't been the father of Michael's birth. The wave of grief was overwhelming. It had taken all of his concentration to not let it show in front of Taggert.  
  
When his phone started to ring he hadn't heard it at first. He only answered it to get it to stop ringing. "Corinthos!"  
  
"Michael is fine." He didn't know which he was more grateful for, the message or the messenger.  
  
There had been so many questions he wanted to ask her. Were she and the baby all right? What had happened? Had Alexis been hurt in any way? Did Michael know what was going on? However, he couldn't ask her those questions with Taggert there. So he had told her he was coming and hung up before he was tempted to ask her those questions.  
  
He told Bobbie that Michael was fine. He was sure the relief he saw in her eyes were mirrored in his own. He assured Bobbie that he would be back as soon as he picked Michael up. He avoided answering any of Taggert's questions as he headed to the elevator, just barely getting the doors closed before Taggert could follow him.  
  
Shaking his head to clear it Sonny glanced at the elevator floor number. He was almost to the lobby. He forced his mind back to the present. He had things to do. What was it that Alexis had said?  
  
"You go take care of your family. I will take care of everything else."  
  
He had a scared little boy to take care of and a friend to check up on. It was time to take care of his family. 


	9. Safety

Authors Notes: Thank you everyone who has given me feedback. Please continue to give me comments. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
Chapter 9: Safety  
  
It was his first time here. What struck Sonny most was the place felt more like a fortress then a home. Even his penthouse with its guards and bullet proof glass never felt like this. Everything about the Cassidine residence screamed of castle settled in for a siege.  
  
As he stood just outside the kitchen doorway he noticed that even the residents seemed to be just as ready for an attack as the house.  
  
Michael and Alexis were surrounded. They were sitting at a long kitchen table with Kristina and Gia seated on either side of them. Nicholas and Ned were standing directly behind them. The forced smiles on the women's faces as they talked to his son and the plate of cookies on the table did nothing to hide the fact that Alexis and Michael were under guard.  
  
It should have comforted Sonny to see that these people who didn't like him were willing to step up and protect his family. However, it just underscored the fact that he had failed. That the Cassidines, and even Ashton, had been able to provide Alexis and Michael a safety that he hadn't.  
  
You go take care of your family. I will take care of everything else.  
  
He had failed. It was only thanks to Alexis that he still had Michael left at all. She was taking care of everything.  
  
No! He didn't have time for this. He forced his guilt down for the moment, put what he hoped was a relaxed expression on his face, and stepped into the room.  
  
Michael was the first to notice his entrance. Kristina nearly toppled her chair over getting out of Michael's way as the little boy raced for Sonny. Even though Michael had been becoming too much of a 'big boy' recently to want hugs, Sonny clutched his son to him and Michael didn't protest.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Alexis watched the reunion. For just a second she wished she could be Michael. Wished that she could trust someone else to hug her enough to make all the bad things go away.  
  
Kristina broke her train of thought. "Why don't we go up to the parlor?" she whispered.  
  
Alexis pushed her self-pitying thoughts away and nodded her agreement. Nicholas pulled back her chair and took her arm as they followed Ned, Kristina, and Gia to the doorway.  
  
"Alexis," Sonny softly called just as she reached the door.  
  
"I will talk to you before you go," she reassured him. Sonny nodded and returned his full attention to Michael.  
  
Nicholas was tense as they walked down the hall in silence. Finally, he broke, "Are you going to quit now?"  
  
"No," she answered.  
  
"Why?" he pressed.  
  
"He is a friend," she explained.  
  
"That will be a great comfort at your funeral," Nicholas returned in an eerie mimic of Stephan at his most coolly formal.  
  
"I am fine and perfectly capable of making my own decisions," Alexis rebutted.  
  
Nicholas finally turned to face her, forcing them to come to a halt. "It is not only your decisions any more," he stated quietly. "I want to meet my cousin."  
  
Alexis didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she hadn't had the same fear. However, it wasn't as simple as Nicholas wanted it to be. Sonny was her friend and her daughter's father.  
  
After a minute of silence Nicholas turned away and continued on to the parlor alone.  
  
Alexis watched Nicholas walk away. He wasn't wrong. Her decisions were not just about her anymore. All of her plans had been carefully constructed around her daughter's well being, but what if her plans were wrong.  
  
No! She couldn't do this now. She had to stay in control. She had a plan for the next few hours. She needed to talk, to give the police her statement, then get them to delay taking Michael's statement, then she needed to reassure Sonny, then she needed to re-schedule all her missed appointment, and then she needed to check up on Carly.  
  
"We have a plan," she reassured her daughter and herself.  
  
Alexis straightened her spine and followed her nephew. She turned into the hall just outside the parlor just in time to see Ned disconnect his phone call with a look of pained resignation.  
  
"More trouble with your latest discovery?" she asked with a smile. Kristina had spent many a night lately regaling Alexis with stories of L&Bs new problem child.  
  
Ned carefully masked his face and studied her for a moment. Finally, he shook his head and said, "No, more trouble with the old coot."  
  
Alexis instantly went on guard. "Edward," she stated flatly.  
  
"After today can you blame him?" he asked.  
  
"After today Michael needs to be with people he knows," Alexis returned.  
  
"He needs to be safe," Ned argued.  
  
"Do you believe AJ is a safe option?" she countered.  
  
Ned just smiled grimly. "Michael deserves better then to be in the middle of any of this."  
  
"He has a family he loves and who loves him," Alexis said quietly. "That is more then a lot of us got."  
  
"Love doesn't stop bullets," Ned pointed out.  
  
"What stops Edward?" she asked.  
  
Ned sighed, "I wish there was a third option."  
  
Alexis smiled grimly, "Technically we are up to option six or seven."  
  
Ned returned her smile. "I better go," he said.  
  
Alexis nodded.  
  
He studied her for a moment and she wondered what he was thinking. There had been a time when she would have known.  
  
Finally he pulled her into a hug. "Please take care of yourself," he whispered in her ear. Then he left.  
  
As she watched him go Alexis wrapped her arms around herself. "I told you you would like him," she reminded her daughter. 


	10. Congradulations

Authors Notes: Thank you everyone who has given me feedback. Please continue to give me comments. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
Chapter 10: Congratulations  
  
"Detective Taggert is here to see you Ms. Davis," Mrs. Lansbury announced. "I have put him in the drawing room."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Lansbury," Alexis said. "I will be right there."  
  
"Do you want me to come with your?" Kristina asked.  
  
Alexis smiled at her sister, "No thanks."  
  
"Of course not, Alexis is used to discussing shootings and bombings with the police by now," Nicholas drawled.  
  
"Nicholas!" Gia scolded him in a harsh whisper. Kristina just glared at him.  
  
However, Alexis just ignored her nephew and left the room. She was actually relieved for the excuse to escape her family. No one in the room knew what to say about what was going on so they were all trying to pretend nothing was happening. The forced small talk was getting on Alexis' nerves.  
  
Mrs. Lansbury paused outside the parlor door. "I have taken the liberty of showing Mr. Corinthos and Michael to the Green Room. I thought they would be more comfortable waiting there," she told Alexis.  
  
Alexis couldn't help but smile. The quiet guest bedroom tucked away from the main section of the house was the perfect place for Sonny to soothe Michael while she took care of Taggert. Mrs. Lansbury had arranged things perfectly as always.  
  
"Thank you. Would you please let Mr. Corinthos know I will see him when I am finished here?" Alexis asked.  
  
Mrs. Lansbury inclined her head and then headed back down the hall.  
  
Alexis took a steadying breath and then opened the parlor door.  
  
Taggert was standing in the center of the room facing the windows. "Detective Taggert," she greeted him.  
  
He turned around to face her. "You know I have never seen any room but Nicholas' study more then once," Taggert said. "How many rooms does this place have?"  
  
Alexis nearly smiled. Taggert was always the same. Right now that was extremely comforting to her.  
  
"I don't know," Alexis admitted. "Far more then is strictly needed I'm sure."  
  
The interview didn't take long. Alexis answered all of the questions Taggert asked.  
  
She and Carly were taking in the park. Someone called out Carly's name. There were two men in suits. Both men had opened fire. Carly was hit. She and Michael had fled to Wyndamere. She had called Sonny to inform him of his son's whereabouts and then called the police to report the incident.  
  
Alexis hoped that Taggert wouldn't notice the holes in her answers.  
  
She didn't remember if the men kept firing after Carly had been hit. She didn't know how she and Michael had avoided the two hit men and their bullets. She didn't remember how long they had hid in the stables before Ned and Kristina had found them.  
  
Luckily, Taggert didn't seem to notice the holes. When she finished speaking he simply closed his notebook.  
  
"You probably want me to wait until tomorrow to take Michael's statement," Taggert said.  
  
"I think he has been through enough today," Alexis agreed.  
  
"If his mother is masochistic enough to stay with Corinthos, Michael is going to have to get used to days like this. Isn't that right Ms. Davis," Taggert drawled as he pinned Alexis with his gaze. "Second time for you, right?"  
  
Alexis kept her face carefully neutral and her gaze steady. No, Taggert never changed.  
  
After a moment Taggert simply walked to the door. "Don't forget to have Corinthos make an appointment tomorrow," he said.  
  
Just before he stepped through the door he paused and half-turned back toward her. "By the way, congratulations," he said. Then Taggert was gone, closing the door behind him.  
  
Alexis just stood there in shock.  
  
It wasn't Taggert's implied warning that surprised her. Taggert was always the same and so were his warnings. To Taggert, Sonny would always be public enemy number one.  
  
It wasn't even that Taggert knew she was pregnant. Between the speed of gossip in this town and Gia's relationship with Nicholas, Taggert probably had known for days.  
  
What kept her frozen was the realization that Taggert was the first person to actually congratulate her. Sonny had been in shock. Her family had been cautiously happy. Her friends had been outright worried. However, no one had just congratulated her. It had been left to Taggert to give Alexis her first normal expectant Mommy moment. The irony was not lost on her.  
  
Alexis smiled as she rested her hand on her daughter, "I don't think we will share this little piece of irony with your father." 


	11. Lay Me Down to Sleep

Authors Notes: Thank you everyone who has given me feedback. Please continue to give me comments. Once again, I would like to say a special thanks to my beta reader and general sounding board.  
  
Disclaimer: General Hospital and all it's characters belong to ABC, Disney, etc.  
  
In the Best Interests of the Child  
  
Chapter 11: Lay Me Down to Sleep  
  
She stood just outside of the room. Michael was asleep in the middle of the king sized bed. The bed made Michael look smaller then normal. He had seemed so tall coming out of the elevator just a few days ago. Now, he reminded her more of the baby she had promised Jason and Bobby to defend. He was curled up on the bed just like he used curl up in his cradle. However, now instead of clutching a favorite stuffed toy, Michael was clutching Sonny's hand.  
  
Sonny was sitting on the edge of the bed clutching Michael's hand just as hard as his was being clutched. He was so intent on watching his son sleep that he hadn't even noticed her standing at the partially opened door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He knew she was watching him. He could feel her gaze. However, he couldn't turn around and face her. He couldn't stand to see the hatred, disappointment, and fear that he was sure was in her eyes now that the shock had worn off.  
  
He couldn't pinpoint the day Alexis' opinion had become important to him. At first he just wanted the best lawyer money could buy. No one in Port Charles would have argued with his choice. She didn't like him or his business, but that hadn't mattered. She was the best, and he only worked with the best.  
  
So he had used Taggert and Dara's dislike of him to spur Alexis to his defense. Even then she had not intended to take him on as a client. He still had that $100 bill he had used to hire her and she had returned to him that first day. Still, he had gotten what he wanted and she had become his lawyer.  
  
Alexis becoming his friend had never been part of the plan.  
  
Alexis becoming a target had also not been part of the plan.  
  
She had become both.  
  
So rather then face her, and the end of a relationship he had started and had become to depend upon, he kept watching his son sleep.  
  
As had become customary for them, it was Alexis who moved to break the stalemate first. She finally entered the room and came to sit on the chair the housekeeper had placed next to the bed, but he had rejected as being too far from Michael.  
  
After a minute she whispered, "Taggert is gone. You will need to have Michael talk to him tomorrow, but he is satisfied with my statement for now."  
  
To spare himself for another minute he kept looking at his son as he whispered his response, "Whatever time you are free tomorrow will be fine for us."  
  
She didn't give him the luxury of a full minute when she immediately responded, "I can't be there."  
  
So it was over. His life had cost him someone else. He had always somehow expected it to end like this. He knew how she felt about his 'other' business. He would live with it; he had no choice.  
  
However, there was no way his children were going to pay for his mistakes. So he interrupted her list of replacements and said in a firm, quiet voice, "I am not having Michael interrogated by Taggert with only an inexperienced attorney to protect him."  
  
She met his gaze steadily. "I am the other witness Sonny," she answered. "No one is going to allow me to be there when they take his statement."  
  
She was the only other witness. He had almost forgotten. No, that wasn't right, he had needed to forget. He had needed to concentrate on Michael. He had needed to function without his brain conjuring up pictures of Alexis bleeding to death next to Carly.  
  
However, now that Alexis had reminded him, it was all he could see; Alexis lying on the ground dying. Alexis' tombstone placed next to Lily's. Another one of his children dead, without a gravestone to mark that he ever existed.  
  
Suddenly Alexis took his hand and placed it on her abdomen. "We are both alright. I am fine. She is right here. She is warm and safe and loved."  
  
He just sat there and stared at her pressing his hand over the child she carried. He felt a bit of the fear begin to recede just a little. He concentrated on solid warmth he could feel surround his child. He wished Alexis was far enough along that he could feel the baby move. He wanted that reassurance that his son was still alive.  
  
"Have you seen a doctor?" he asked in a harsh whisper.  
  
"I will tomorrow," she answered.  
  
He raised his head and opened his mouth to demand she go immediately, but she covered his mouth with her other hand.  
  
"I feel fine and my doctor said that since I didn't do anything more then flee the scene there shouldn't be anything wrong. I am going in first thing in the morning and I will go to the ER immediately if anything changes before then," she argued.  
  
He wished she was going in immediately, but if the doctor thought it was fine he would let it go for now. "Call me when you are done," he ordered, his voice returning to normal.  
  
She sighed a little, but nodded her head. She sat up a little and moved her hands to the armrests of the chair.  
  
He reluctantly withdrew his hand. They just sat in silence for a moment.  
  
Still, even in the silent room he almost didn't hear her question. "Have you heard any more about Carly?" she asked.  
  
"She is still in surgery. Bobbie said that her vitals have been consistently strong though. They will know more once the surgery is complete," he answered trying to keep his voice calm. "Even then it will probably be 24 or 48 hours before anyone will be able to say for sure."  
  
Alexis nodded her head, but suddenly wouldn't meet his gaze.  
  
He knew exactly what she was thinking. "You did the right thing," he tried to assure her.  
  
Alexis didn't acknowledge his comment.  
  
Sonny reached out and gently forced her to meet his gaze. "You got Michael away safely. Staying with Carly wouldn't have helped her and would have probably gotten you and Michael shot as well. You did what you had to do to protect the children. I am very grateful that you did. I know Carly is too."  
  
She nodded a little against his hand. He noticed that one of her hands had once again rested on her child. She forced a smile on her face. "I can't wait to read her thank you card," she joked weakly.  
  
Sonny forced an answering grin on his face. The guilt wasn't entirely gone from behind Alexis' eyes, but it was better.  
  
He knew it was time for him to take Michael home and return to his hospital vigil, but he didn't want to disturb the peace. When he left this room there would be too many demands on the time to just enjoy the fact that these three people were still alive. So he stayed where he was and watched as Alexis finally gave into the exhaustion that she must have been dodging since Carly was shot.  
  
He stayed there and watched and hoped that when he gave into his own exhaustion that his sleep was as peaceful as hers. 


End file.
